


MOONFALL

by ReeRose



Series: [TO/KE]Vetiver Fatal [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, M/M, Top Klaus Mikaelson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 因为一场小小的事故，Klaus终于见到了躲避他百年的哥哥。猝不及防的是，Klaus不得不面对一个说话奶声奶气，需要讲睡前故事，还有点爱哭的迷你哥哥。
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: [TO/KE]Vetiver Fatal [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806442
Kudos: 3





	MOONFALL

**Author's Note:**

> OOC飞起，无逻辑架空小童话，变小梗，蜜糖。

01  
新奥尔良法属区最为喧闹的街道上有一座“鬼宅”，人们说那是座“吃人”的宅子。总有好奇心作祟的探险者前往一探究竟，至于他们的结局，没有人想去知道。然而在另一些人眼中，“鬼宅”的传说无非是为这座城市增添旅游热点的噱头罢了。吸血鬼、巫师，新奥尔良总得寻找无数的新鲜故事来满足数以万计的游客。  
  
空置的屋子实在太多，稍微贡献一些当作娱乐谈资，还能增加食物储备，对Klaus来说何乐而不为。  
  
Klaus满意地布置着自己的“鬼宅”，等待迎接另一个主人的回归。来点文艺复兴时期的风格，他想，如果整栋房子都是如同《人间乐园》一样的超现实，Elijah可能又要头疼地讽刺他把屋子装饰得像个儿童乐园。但目前，目前首要的任务是，他需要找个法子，用尽量“温和”的方式把Elijah从潮湿的伦敦带回新奥尔良。  
  
他们之间冰释前嫌是不可能的，绝对不可能的。  
  
02  
就在旧宅被焕然一新没多久，Klaus的大张旗鼓还是引来了Marcel的注意。Klaus的养子像模像样地维持着新奥尔良现有的秩序，巫师与吸血鬼，至少表面上看起来和和气气。  
  
“不去征服世界？这一点也不Klaus。”Marcel灌下一口龙舌兰，他打量着眼前的男人，波澜不惊地说，“你要是能想开，木桩可能都杀不死我。

说是调侃，但这也是Marcel的真心话。自从Klaus把新奥尔良交给他管理后，他以为终于能摆脱那两个老家伙了。  
  
Klaus与Elijah本来打算周游世界，完美的二人世界之旅，可他们总被一些令人匪夷所思的问题所困扰。Marcel总在想，为什么养父们幼稚的无药可救。

“我就不明白，Elijah为什么总跟我对着干！”Klaus喝得晕乎乎，他手中紧攥着威士忌的瓶子，仰头就把酒瓶口往嘴里送。  
  
“你是认真的？Klaus，你真的不知道为什么？”如果有面镜子能照照Marcel，那他一定会收敛一下自己皱成一团的眉头，“你有多久没这么喝过了，我怎么不知道你酒品这么差。”  
  
虽然他本来也不是什么好东西。Marcel暗暗吐槽。他记得久远的过去，当他还是个毛头小子，Klaus每次在宴会上喝多了都是被Elijah拖回卧室的。至于他们会做什么，那曾经是Marcel的童年阴影。  
  
“他总想离开我……”Klaus嘴里嘟囔着，十分有损形象地摔了酒吧里一个又一个杯子，“我只是……嗝……只是想为他做点什么……”  
  
自从去了趟神秘瀑布镇，Klaus完美的解开了身上的诅咒，然后呢，他简直变了个人，像是一只偷吃到肉的狼崽子。据Marcel了解，Elijah终于又与他和好了，为什么要说“又”？天知道Marcel怎么能用这种形容词来形容这个实际年龄已经超过一千岁的老家伙。

Elijah纵容Klaus是有目共睹的，Marcel甚至在过去相当大胆地询问过Elijah对Klaus的看法。可能是看在Klaus的面子上，Elijah才没有将微笑背后的刀子拿出来。他简直就不是人！高尚的Elijah，真是能蛊惑人心的绝佳掩饰。始祖们的哥哥Finn曾说Elijah像是一只高尚的牡鹿，在Marcel看来，这个家伙在外面是只披着牡鹿皮的毒蛇。一切的典故都有大前提，Elijah的特权永远只给他最爱的家人。Klaus已经拿走了Elijah几乎所有的爱，而现在喝多了的老家伙还在怨言对方不够爱他，认真的？  
  
“听着，如果你真想做点什么，就把他叫回来，好好谈一谈，而不是直接用匕首捅进他的胸口。”Marcel很正经地说，尽管他和Rebekah已经观看了几个世纪的头排大秀。他已经十分确定了，他就是这群老妖精里唯一心智健全的“成年人”。  
  
“我应该把他的腿弄，断然后锁起来。”  
  
“不，千万别这么做。”  
  
Marcel今天依旧心好累......  
  
03  
当日夜里，一通电话吵醒了熟睡的Klaus。宿醉依旧困扰着他，头痛欲裂，而且他似乎梦到了很久之前的事情。酸甜的浆果还有清香的醋栗与青草的味道涌入他的鼻腔里，过去的在向他招手，梦境在给予他警示。  
  
他到处翻找自己的手机，险些把床头柜上的花瓶撞翻在地。  
  
妹妹的声音从听筒那头传来。  
  
“Nik，Elijah不见了！”女孩哭泣的声音无比焦躁，“我找不到他，我听不到他的声音，闻不到他的味道。我让全伦敦的血脉去寻找，他们都一无所获。”  
  
“希望你知道，新奥尔良现在是深夜。Rebekah，亲爱的妹妹……”  
  
“Nik，老天，需要我给你脑袋上浇一盆马鞭草或是附子草吗？Elijah失踪了！”Rebekah打断他，哭得甚是惨烈。  
  
“哦，那真是太糟糕……”Klaus晃着脑袋试图保持清醒，“看来我们的哥哥又被仇人找上门了。”  
  
“所以你知道是怎么回事？！”  
  
“这个嘛，我可能是在神秘瀑布镇不小心透露说漏了嘴......”  
  
“你说什么？！”  
  
“Rebekah，消消气，伦敦有一群忠于Elijah的巫师，虽然几百年前我诅咒了他们，但或许还有用途。”  
  
“几百年前？！瞧瞧你干的蠢事！”

“你又不是第一次直到我讨厌那群人，他们像蜜蜂一样围着Elijah！”

“老天，那又是谁抛弃了他亲爱的哥哥跟二重身鬼混在一起！”

“为了解除日月诅咒，演戏你们都看不出来吗？”

“但你要知道，你那次对Elijah的打击有多大。他不愿意跟我来美国，一战前独自在意大利和奥地利宁可研究那些枯燥的心理学理论，也不愿意见你！Nik，现在，立刻，来伦敦！”

  
04  
伦敦的天气阴晴不定，今年的夏天也似乎格外的短暂。  
  
一个小小的身影瑟缩在桥洞下，他惊恐地蜷缩着身子，裹紧了披在身上的外套。他不知道自己为什么会出现在这里，周遭的一切都变得奇怪且陌生，天气糟糕透顶，潮湿的寒气穿透身体直接扎进他的骨头里。那些高大的石头建筑和飞驰的大铁块让他无比恐惧。这里是哪里，Nik去哪儿了，他想回家，是爸爸妈妈不想要他了吗？男孩的小脑瓜里来回跳动着令他恐惧的猜想。  
  
夜晚整个街道宛如白昼，他弄不明白那些发光的东西是什么，是魔法吗？他想起在很小的时候妈妈用魔法给他做过一个在夜晚会发光的玻璃球，那是他为数不多的礼物中最喜欢的。埃斯特说那是他们向月亮借来的光。现在满街的亮光晃得他头痛，他抬头想要去寻找黑暗中的月亮，阴雨雾霾遮盖让他一无所获。是不是月亮被借走了太多的光……它会不会掉下来？  
  
当然不会，男孩不知道月亮的光实际上来自太阳，更不知道电灯的发明。他的记忆停留在一千年前，那时大地依旧蛮荒。巫术魔法是他们与自然沟通的少数办法。  
  
不合身的衣服套在男孩身上，松松垮垮看起来又些滑稽，但只要是稍微有点见识的人都能看出他身上的那套西装价值不菲。他别扭地走在路上，与周遭的一切格格不入。  
  
这里树很少，取而代之的高耸石头压抑而痛苦。源自于母亲的血脉让他能感受到那一座座石头中悲伤的灵魂。  
  
一只发光的鸟儿在天空盘旋，男孩轻声哼唱着kulning，小鸟扑扇几下翅膀停落在他的肩膀上。那是一只寻讯鸟，是十世纪欧洲巫师们常用的通讯方式。通常巫师们还会用它寻找丢失的人或者物件。

“你是来找我的吗？”男孩问道。

小鸟轻轻歪头，啄了一下Elijah的衣服，再次腾空，向前飞了十几米后，它转过身等待着Elijah跟上它。  
  
“好吧，看来我只能信任你了。”

小Elijah跟着小鸟穿过几条空旷的街区，来到了城市边缘。他顺着石头墙摸索到暗巷的拐角，整片森林映入眼帘。穿过最前排遮挡的树林，后别有洞天，这是一个很常见的巫师结界，没有被邀请的人是无法进入正确的位置的。Elijah继续跟着小鸟向前走，他将不合脚的鞋子拎在手里，费力地跨过横在路前的杂草和树丛。

寻讯鸟扇动几下翅膀，发出清脆的鸣叫，在上空盘旋了几圈后消失在路的尽头。

“等等！”年轻的孩子此时意识到自己可能会身处危险，可为时已晚。森林中穿出树叶舞动的声音，有什么人在向他靠拢。他摸索着身上奇怪衣服的口袋，从里面搜罗出一把银匕首。还好，他至少有个防身的武器。

小Elijah紧盯着面前黑压压的树丛，双手握紧那只匕首。

就在刹那间，一只巨狼从黑暗中扑了出来，而小Elijah也熟练地将匕首插进了对方的脖子。

“嗷！”巨狼大叫着，从被他扑倒的男孩身上起来，逐渐变成了一个帅气的金发男人。那只匕首正突兀地插在他的脖子上。

“嘶，这真的很痛。Elijah，我真不知道原来你每次对我放那么多水。”男人拔下插在脖子上的刀，伤口很快便愈合了。

男孩吓坏了，他坐在地上拼命后撤，“你……你是个狼人？！”

“是，没错。以及，我还是个吸血鬼。”Klaus亮出獠牙。  
  
“Nik，你吓坏他了！”Rebekah紧随其后，她蹲下身去搀扶跌倒的男孩，“别害怕Elijah，你看起来糟透了，我们是你的家人。”

“家人？你们？”

“这可有点尴尬了，Rebekah。”Klaus憋笑。

女孩生气地给了Klaus一拳，男人因此再次挂彩。她深吸一口气，收敛了一下自己想要抱住迷你版哥哥狂亲一下的心，说道：“Elijah，我是Rebekah，而那个混球是Niklaus。希望你别太惊讶，出了点事故，我们，你……”

“是魔法出了什么问题吗？”小Elijah似乎立刻接受了现在的状况，他调整好自己，靠在大树下，“Niklaus成了狼人和吸血鬼，太酷了。”

“呃，是的，其实，我们一家人都成了吸血鬼，妈妈的魔法。”Rebekah解释。

“Finn和Kol呢？”Elijah问。

Rebekah牵着小Elijah的手，“Finn喜欢在世界游历，他不愿意参与我们，至于Kol，他和Davina，也就是他的妻子，他们住在巴黎。”

“你呢Rebekah，你有没有去做点什么？”

“我有男朋友，但目前，我才不想被婚姻束缚呢！”女孩仰着头露出得意的表情，“不过我们有个姐姐，你或许该知道，她是个强大的女巫。你会喜欢她的。”

小Elijah被她逗得咯咯直笑。

“你的追踪咒比我想象中的要高明，Banshee。”Klaus站起身后，向阴影中的人说道，“跟着Elijah那么多年，显然你学到了不少。”  
  
“始祖Klaus......”身后的巫师开口，她穿着中世纪时期女巫们常穿的斗篷，黑色的兜帽挡住了她的脸，“我希望您解释一下，为什么始祖Elijah会变成这样。我的家人们被你诅咒居无定所四处流浪，因为你怀疑我们会扰乱你哥哥的心智。可现在你不但没有陪伴他，反而让他身中诅咒，你还敢叨扰我们。我希望你能明白，我答应你是为了始祖Elijah。我们忠于他，而不是你。”  
  
“总有一些意外发生。而且你最好说的是真心话，我不想看到任何人再背叛他了。就像我找你时说过的，你们只要帮我找到了Elijah，我会解除你们的诅咒。不过我希望你能帮我查清楚一件事。”Klaus小声命令，“而我会为你们提供一份工作、一个庇护所，学院的欧洲分部需要新的老师来帮助那些超自然孩子，希望你能听取我的建议。”

“我会考虑的。”女人握紧手中的纸条，随即消失在黑暗中。  
  
“月亮似乎越来越近了。”Klaus喃喃道。

05  
回到伦敦郊外的庄园，Elijah拽着Rebekah的手在屋里来回转悠，每一件物品在他眼中都是如此新奇。Klaus十分复杂地看着迷你哥哥对自己的疏远和对妹妹的亲近，明明小时候他们两个才是整天黏在一起形影不离。

“Rebekah，我们该让小朋友睡觉了。”Klaus在二层的图书馆找到了他们。

“可我还想再看看……”小Elijah撇撇嘴，手里拿着一本诗集。Klaus眼神一瞥便看出来那是他在十五世纪的创作。他暗中欣喜，他的哥哥品味独特。

“早点睡觉，明天我们好找办法解决你现在变小的问题。你应该不用我哄你睡觉吧？”Klaus调侃道。

小男孩憋红了脸，从椅子上跳下来。他把手中的书放回书架上，攥紧了拳头有些结巴地说：“不，不用……”

Elijah并不是很明白他们说的，不过看着他的弟弟妹妹都长成了大人模样他顿时安心了不少。Rebekah已经成长得落落大方，但她的依旧保有一颗少女心。而Niklaus，已经不再是以前需要他保护的小孩子了。大家都长大了，只有他停留在过去。

Rebekah轻声在小Elijah耳边说了点什么，男孩点点头牵着对方的手上了楼。

“臭毛病还是没变，全写在脸上了。”Klaus看到Elijah那“苦大仇深”的脸叹气，蹑手蹑脚地跟在他们身后。

Elijah被安置在自己的卧室里，他穿着自己宽松的睡衣将自己整个包裹在被子里。他的双眼没有放过房间的任何角落，这里陌生得让他束手无策。Rebekah说这是长大后他的房间，可这里的一切他都说不上真正的喜欢。

冰冷的金属和木头充斥着房间，毫无生气的颜色笼罩在四周，与其说是房间，不如说是棺材。到底发生了什么……Elijah有些想念他的家人们了，并不是说他不喜欢长大后的Rebekah和Klaus，但他能感受到他并不属于这里。

这样的感情似乎一直存在，不管是曾经还是现在。在家中他一直是格外尬尴的存在，至少在Niklaus出生之前，他能感受到母亲眼神中复杂无奈的恨意。不知道长大后的我会不会依然这么想……泪水在眼眶中不停地打转，他缩在被子里无声啜泣，第一次那么希望时间能快点过去。

Elijah在颤抖，在颤栗，他的痛苦在这间压抑的屋子中被数倍叠加。他仿佛能感受到那个随时准备离去的未来自己同样煎熬不堪。他感觉自己内心是空洞的，里面塞满了冰块。

有什么仿佛被撕碎了，绝望却又无比平静，声嘶力竭的呐喊在宇宙中无法传递，精疲力尽只剩下无法逾越的围墙，眺望远方。

黑暗中有人抱住了他，夜莺在窗前歌唱，林间的松柏、柔和的醋栗、温暖的篝火，一缕光照了进来。他深吸一口气，停止了颤抖，似乎时间也将要淡忘，他们在很久以前已经无法分离。

“别怕。”Klaus耳语，“还记得曾经你经常这样抱着我睡。你会给我唱那些妈妈都唱不好的歌谣，你会给我讲Finn都嗤之以鼻的童话。时间仿佛给我们开了个玩笑，你不必再担忧，不必再悲哀。”他哼唱着儿时的歌谣，一点点扒开包裹在Elijah身上的被子。他擦掉男孩的眼泪，将他揽入怀中揉进胸膛。

“大家变化都好大，我又被甩在后面了……”Elijah埋在Klaus的怀里抽泣着说，“Rebekah说已经过去了一千年，可我，可我明明还记得你昨天刚刚给我看了绿松石……”

“我会想办法帮助你的，Elijah，在家人面前不要再逞强了。”Klaus少有得语气缓和起来，他开始思考，对Hope他似乎都没有如此温柔过。但看在那些糟糕过去的份上，他为没能过多参与Hope的童年而遗憾。

“我必须要早点变回去，Niklaus，我也是个巫师，虽然母亲并没有教导过我，可我自己摸索出了一些与自然对话的方式。或许祂有办法帮助我们。”

“你不想停留在这个年纪吗？你或许能感受到，长大后的你过得并不好。”

“你会给我讲故事吗，Niklaus？”Elijah突然问。

“是的，Elijah。这个故事是我女儿写的。想听吗？”

“你的女儿？”男孩又惊又喜，“她一定像你一样聪明善良。”

“调皮的小恶魔而已。”Klaus纠正，“她最喜欢的就是你，天天叨叨着Elijah叔叔怎么还没有来找她玩。”

“听起来跟你小时候一模一样。”

“你就别损我了，还想听故事吗？”

“想！”

“这是个关于月亮掉下来的故事。”

  
END


End file.
